Here's to Us
by merriweather557
Summary: Post Mockingjay, Pre-epilogue. Caution: spoilers from Mockingjay are in it. Rated M for a reason. Just a story about how Katniss and Peeta try to rebuild their lives after Mockingjay. Summary stinks, read inside :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, this isn't my first ever story. I use to have a different pen name a long time ago but I am starting a new. This is however my first Hunger Games story so bare with me, it's going to take me a few chapters to nail the characters personalities. If you have any ideas as to what you want to see in this story let me know and I will try to work it in. Also if anyone wants to BETA let me know. It is Rated M for a reason, there will be a few chapters that require it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own a copy of the books. **

It had been weeks since I had returned to District 12 and yet nothing seemed to get better. Haymitch and I had returned to our old homes once everything in Capitol had been settled. Paylor took over as President so I have faith that everything will work out how it should. She has already out-lawed the Hunger Games and she begun to give money and supplies to the families of those who had died as well as to all surviving victors.

My mother had moved to District 4 to help rebuild their hospital, she is one of the best nurses in Panem so it fit that she would be in charge of the new hospital there. She also had said before that returning to our home in the Victor's Village would be too painful for her to handle with the memories of Prim being everywhere. Haymitch spent his days drinking in the house next to me, once and a while I would hear his yells if he dropped one of his precious bottles of alcohol. Gale went to District 2 to help rebuild everything there, I guess the job he got there was better than anything he could get around District 12. Peeta didn't return to District 12 when Haymitch and I did, he went to the Capitol instead to work with the doctors there to try to help repair his memory.

Everyone in my life seemed to be moving forward except for me. I spent most of my days just lying in my bed doing nothing. I never went out to hunt any more, not that anyone around District 12 needed the meat. The citizens were all well fed and were able to get their own meats legal instead of getting them through The Hob. I barely slept because every time I closed my eyes the nightmares returned, I woke up every night screaming in a cold sweat. Once I woke up I just stayed in my bed for the day until Greasy Sae came over for lunch and dinner to make sure I ate.

When Greasy Sae came over she always brought her granddaughter with her it just made me miss Peeta more. I know he wants children and he would be so much better with her than I was. She would try to get me to play with the ball of yarn she brought with her but I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure to having a little child around me; it had been so long since Prim was that small. Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Scarlett, reminds me of Prim and Rue. I think the fact that Scarlett reminds me of them makes me not want to be around her because it just makes me hurt.

I am grateful for everything that Greasy Sae has done for me, making sure that I've been eating and that my house is fully stocked with all supplies that I need. Once a week a train comes in from Capitol bringing the citizens their supplies for the week and Greasy Sae always picks up mine because I haven't left my house since I returned.

That was my routine, I basically stopped caring.

_I was running through the woods, looking over my shoulder I saw a pack of mutts chasing behind me. I started to push myself harder to run faster out of the woods to get to the clearing. I would be safe once I got out of the woods I was sure. Turning my head around once more I saw that the mutts were even closer, since I had been looking behind me I didn't see the tree stump sticking out of ground._

_Tripping over the stump I let out a scream knowing that the mutts would be upon me in just a moment. I rolled onto my back to ready my bow and arrow when I noticed that the mutts were circled around me. They were growling and looked ready to attack when they split down the middle and Cato begun to walk towards me holding his sword by his side. Noting the blood dripping from it I heard a loud scream come from deep in the woods and called out, "Prim!". Never before had I felt this useless, I wanted to safe her but I had no way to do it. The mutts started to close in on me just as Cato raised his sword and cut open my arm. I let out a scream even though nothing would end this. Cato gave me another cut on my other arm before driving his sword into my gut. "Peeta! Peeta help!" I called out even though I knew he was nowhere around, he was safe in the Capital. That was when I heard my name being called, and it sounded like Peeta. _

"_Katniss, Katniss come back to me." I heard his voice again._

Suddenly I scream as I sat up in bed. Yet again another nightmare, this one different than the others, Peeta was actually in this one. I was breathing rapidly and I knew I needed to calm down before I gave myself a panic attack. As my breathing begun to calm down I registered that I wasn't alone in the room.

There were arms around me, warm and strong. It was a familiar feeling, like when I was on the Victory Tour to the Districts. What felt for the first time in a while, I actually felt safe. A sigh left my lips, for a brief moment I thought I was in another dream soon to turn into yet another nightmare.

Slowly I allowed my eyes to open and fully take in my surroundings. It was still dark outside and the moon was shining through my bedroom window. Everything was still in place in my room that I could see. I was sitting up in bed and arms were truly wrapped around my waist. Slowly I turned my attention to the left, to see who was currently sharing my bed.

My eyes met the blue eyes I had been longing to see since I returned to District 12. A small smile graced my lips when I studied the facial features, one of my hands reached up to trace a small scar above his eyebrow. "You are really here, real or not real?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I was sure my voice was like this because I haven't talked to anyone in over a month. I couldn't believe that he was really here.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Very real Katniss." He spoke with a confident voice, reminding me of how he was during his interviews during the Games and the tour. His grip tightened around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I turned my body towards his and took notice of how I must have looked. My hair would have surely been a mess and I was in a pair of ratty old pajamas pants and a t-shirt that was far too large for me.

Reaching my arms up from my side, I wrapped them around his neck hugging him tightly as he returned the hug. We sat there for a few minutes before I spoke, "Stay with me Peeta?" I felt so timid for asking him to stay with me.

"Always," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I will never leave you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to everyone to read this story, there were over 400 hits on it and just over 400 people actually viewed it over the last three days so thank you! Each time I get an e-mail saying that someone favorited this story my heart soars. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games...but at the moment I do own a bag of chips...does that count?**

At some point after he promised to stay with me we ended up falling asleep. For the first time in the time that I had been back in District 12 I got a good night's sleep, and all I could think of was the times Peeta and I slept together on the train during the tour.

The next time that I woke up, without it being nightmare induced this time, the sun was bright in the sky. I opened my eyes to look at the clock on the wall and saw it was just past nine in the morning. A small smile graced my lips when I felt arms still wrapped around me, my attention turned from the clock to looking up at Peeta. I noticed that he was awake and watching me.

"Hi" I said in a soft voice. He gave me a smile and I was still in a slight shock that he was actually here.

Peeta let out a small chuckle before responding, "Hello". One of his hands left my back and begun to play with the ends of my hair, taking it out of my trademark braid. "I wanted to surprise you this morning with breakfast but I had just finished seeing Haymitch when I heard screaming coming from over here. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in, Haymitch told me where you hide your spare key." He looked nervous as he spoke which I found funny and adorable at the same time.

After all we had been through together he was nervous that he let himself into my house to try to comfort me from a nightmare. "I don't mind at all. It's good to see you Peeta." I gently placed my head back onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which I could feel becoming one of my favorite sounds. "How was Capitol?" I asked softly, I figured if he was here his treatment was over.

With a sigh leaving his lips he begun to speak, "It was effective I guess you could call it. I have most of the memories sorted out from what really happened and what didn't. They made me watch videos of both the games and the Victory Tour. I had a few episodes while there just because of the memories of being in Capitol brings but I was able to recover from it. I mean they granted me permission to come back here so I'm assuming they think I'm healthy enough." Once he was finished he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"They did say though to take things easy for a bit, they don't know if being back in District 12 will bring back memories or not." He let out another sigh which was soon followed by a laugh when his stomach grumbled loudly. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he started playing with my hair again.

I knew that he was actually hungry, his stomach gave that away, but I also knew he was trying to deflect any questions I might have about his time in Capitol. Knowing him well enough it was safe to say that when he was ready to talk about his experiences, he would let me know. I turned my head up to face him and I nodded. "I guess I'm a bit hungry." I wasn't even sure the last time I had eaten an entire meal, I would always try to eat at least half of my dinner when Greasy Sae came over but besides that I didn't eat often.

Peeta nodded at my answer and begun to release me from his hold and get off the bed. I let out a small sigh when I flopped down onto the mattress because I had been comfortable laying on him but after a few seconds I climbed out of my bed and made my way into the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth as I thought about Peeta being back.

A real smile appeared when it finally registered that he was really back in District 12, he was finally back here with me. It wasn't that I didn't have anyone here with me, but those who were here I didn't have the same connection that I have with Peeta. Haymitch was similar to a father figure during the War but as soon as we got back to the Victors Village he just went back to drinking in large amounts and I rarely saw him sober. Greasy Sae and Scarlett came over one a day but Greasy Sae only came over to make sure I was eating proper and staying healthy. They were the only ones I had in the District since my mom was in District 4 and Gale was off in District 2. Trying to get over everything that happened was hard, but now that Peeta was back hopefully I could move forward.

Once I finished brushing my teeth I went back into my room to quickly change. I put on a pair of pants and a black t-shirt. I left my hair down since it seemed that Peeta preferred it that way. I made my way downstairs and was met right away with an amazing aroma. Peeking into my kitchen I noticed Peeta was cooking on the stove top but also had food in the oven. "Are you cooking for the entire District?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

He flinched slightly because he was unaware I was standing there. He turned his attention from the pan he was making bacon in to me giving me a large smile. "No, just us. You look tiny; we need to get more meat on those bones. I've already made pancakes, I'm making bacon now and I have cheese rolls in the oven."

I could feel my heart skip a beat, "Peeta you don't need to worry about me. You just got back." I was touched by the fact that it was his first full day back in the District and he was taking care of me. I noticed he turned his attention back to the bacon and didn't seem like he was going to say anything back. My feet slowly made their way over to where he was standing and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him and kissed his shoulder. "Thank you." I said to him to be grateful.

Peeta gave me a small smile from over his shoulder. "Go sit at the table, the bacon is ready." I released him from my hold and went over to the kitchen table to wait for him. He set a plate of the bacon on the table next to the plate of pancakes. I watched him as he grabbed oven mitts and grabbed the cheese rolls out of the oven with ease.

When he turned around and caught he watching him I could feel my face turn a deep shade of red. I turned back to the table and heard him laugh. He set a plate of hot rolls onto the table and waited for me to pick my food before he got his.

We ate in silence, which was fine by me because after taking one bite of the food that he cooked I realized how hungry I really was. Once we were both finished eating, after finishing most of the food, I cleaned off the table and cleaned the plates in the sink. As I was washed the plates I felt Peeta wrap his arms around my waist, like I had done to him when he was making the bacon.

He kissed my shoulder and I let out a small giggle. The sound was a slight shock to me, I couldn't even remember the last time I laughed. I looked at Peeta over my shoulder and gave him a smile, "Thank you for cooking breakfast."

He returned my smile and replied, "Anytime." I turned my attention back to the dishes I was washing until I felt my hair get moved from being all over to being pushed over my left shoulder. As I went to question what he was doing I felt his lips touch my neck. The plate that was in my hands I almost dropped into the sink at the feeling but I gripped onto it tighter. His lips were moving up to the top of my neck, just below my jaw, then making their way down to my shoulder.

Once he was at the spot where my neck and shoulder met he started to gently nip at me until he was softly sucking on the skin. A quite moan left me and I gasped, "Peeta." He stopped what he was doing and looked at him, his eyes showing many different emotions. Love, want, and nerves were all showing.

"You love me, real or not real?" he asked softly while keeping eye contact.

I sucked in a breath of air as I looked right into his eyes, "Real" I responded without any hesitation. As soon as I answered him I was turned around with my body being pressed between his body and the counter.

It seemed almost right away that Peeta's lips connected with mine, the kiss started off softly at first but soon began to grow with more passion. There were no cameras watching our every move, no more needing to put on a show. It was just us. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me if at all possible. Just standing there in my kitchen kissing, I felt like I had on the beach during the Quarter Quell. This time there was nothing standing in the way of me finding out exactly what that feeling was.

**A/N: Chapter 3 will pick up right where this left off. Until next time my little mockingjays.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone to has this story on their favorites list and to any one who has an alert for a new chapter. It really means a lot. I would also like to thank Ria8183, ohsoPeeta and lives4love for reviewing, that too means a lot to me. Hopefully you all continue to like this story, and don't be scared to review with anything you would like to see or anything I can improve on. If anyone would be interesting in being a BETA for this story just send me a PM and I would love to talk to you about it.**

This chapter does contain large amounts of citrus, not a full out lemon but it's basically a large lime stand ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, as much as I could hope that I did.**

Kissing Peeta made me get lost in the world, it was so much better than when we had to fake being in love for the cameras. I stopped paying attention to my surroundings and could only focus on what his lips were doing since that was all that mattered at this point. All the pain seemed to just leave my body as my love for him grew.

I slowly pulled my lips away from his needed air. I stood there panting but apparently Peeta wasn't quite done. As soon as my lips left his, he attached himself to my neck and sucked softly on the skin. His arms went from my hips to under my butt as he lifted me off the ground onto the counter. My own hands went directly to his hair pulling slightly at the sensation he was causing.

A squeal left my lips as he bit into my neck slightly harder than he had just a few minutes ago which he then followed by going back to sucking on the same spot. The feeling in my stomach was growing stronger and I broke him away from my neck. In quick moment I pushed my lips back against his needing more. I could feel his mouth open and his tongue dart out to touch my lips; I let his tongue past my lips and the air suddenly changed.

The kitchen felt like it was electricity charged as we kept kissing. I couldn't help but moan against his lips which caused him to pull me to the edge of the counter and push himself against me. I gasped when I felt the bulge in the front of his pants, I had never felt it before but I knew exactly what it was. I pulled my lips from his for air yet again; I opened my eyes and looked at him. Peeta had his eyes still closed and he too was panting.

I put my forehead against his to wait for him to open his eyes, and once I was greeted with those blues I noticed he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he went to move away from me. I wrapped my ankles around his back and pulled him closer to me, his bulge hitting me right between my legs and I let out a gasp.

"It's fine. Please don't stop." I was shocked at how my voice sounds, basically whining for Peeta. I shifted my hips forward so I brushed against him again and this time he was the one to moan. He put his hands on my hips and pushed himself fully against my causing both of us to gasp. My stomach felt tight and between my legs felt different. "Please." I pleaded with him. I needed more and I was hoping he understood that.

We seemed to be on the same page because he swiftly lifted me off the counter and started to carry me out of the kitchen. I made sure that I was still pressed against him due to the feeling being like nothing I ever felt before. As he started to walk up the stairs the feeling grew to a whole new level. Each step up he took I would be pushed against him more and I prayed that the sounds leaving my mouth sounded human. When Peeta finally made it to the top of the stairs I was pushed against the wall being attacked by his lips. I shamelessly started to grind my hips into his which caused him to buck his hips into mine. The sensation was quickly becoming too much and the need for more kept growing.

Peeta moved away from the wall and all but ran to my bedroom. I was gently placed on the bed and he quickly took off his shoes and climbed on top of me. He was laying between my legs as his lips reconnected with mine. I felt his hands start to push my shirt up but he stopped and pulled away looking at me asking for permission. I was slightly self-conscious about the scars that I had but I nodded quickly just needing him to touch me.

Slowly he pushed up my shirt and he seemed to be taking in very part of my body. I helped him get the shirt over my head and watched as he bent down to kiss each of my scars. My heart grew at his sweet gesture but the feeling changed when he looked at me. His eyes must be mirroring mine, they shined with an intensity of passion and want which made me let out a small whimper. "Peeta" was all I had to saw to get him to return to my lips. His hands touched my hips and ever so slowly started to make way up my body. His hands made it to my bra covered chest and he gently cupped them. My back arched on its own craving his touch.

I groaned when his lips left mine but arched more when he started to kiss the skin that wasn't covered by my bra. My eyes opened and I just watched him as he explored. He darted his tongue under the cup which caused both of us to moan. "Katniss, if we keep this up I won't be able to stop." He spoke as if it was paining him to tell me, his hips pushed into me again which I could see that he was trying to think of me but his body wanted more.

"I never said I wanted you to stop Mellark." As I replied I tried to sound sultry, not to sure it worked though. Peeta looked like he was going to stop but he pushed his hips against mine again and gripped the sides of my bra cups pulling it away from my chest. His lips wrapped around one of my nipples as his fingers pinched the other. I let out a loud moan as I arched up into his mouth. One of my hands went to his hair pulling it gently as my other hand held onto my sheets for dear life.

Once he seemed to have enough he switched sides and begun to suck on the other nipple while his hands switched sides. He kept sucking and pinching, at one point he bit down gently and flicked with his tongue, I all but screamed out. My senses were beginning to overload and I could feel my panties become soaked. "More, I need more." I panted out as he started to grind his hips into my forcefully.

I felt bad for not touching him so I released his hair and my bed as he kept working on my chest, and I quickly removed his shirt throwing it across the room. Starting where his pants were I ran my nails up his back to his shoulders which caused a large positive reaction from him. He started to buck against my hips with even more force causing my bed to hit the wall over and over. I moved my hands to Peeta's front as I ran my hands down his chest, making sure to toy with his nipples for a few moments like he had been to mine. He seemed to enjoy that because he bit down on mine harder causing my hips to buck up against his.

My hands continued their journey south as Peeta somehow managed to get my bra off. I reached his pants and quickly placed my hand against his bulge and moaning at the same time he did. Reaching for his pants button I quickly undid it and started to push his pants down needing to feel more of him. He begun to do the same to my pants and soon we were both in underwear.

Peeta kissed my chest once more and started to kiss down my body until he reached my underwear. He looked up at me under his lashes asking silently for permission which I quickly granted by nodding. He kissed me over my underwear which soon he ripped from my body and threw behind him. He moved down the bed slightly to get a better look which caused me to turn bright red. My hair had grown back even though my beauty team had gotten rid of it before I left Capitol. I heard him mutter, "Fuck Katniss".

Slowly he reached one of his hands to my wetness and my legs tried to close on their own from embarrassment. His hands pushed my legs back open causing me to be more open for him. "It's just me." He said softly as one of his hands slid up my thigh to gently touch me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't whimper has he touched my outer lips. Being generally curious as to what he was doing I lifted myself onto my elbows to be able to look at him.

I let out a moan as he swirled his finger around and touched a small bundle of nerves just under my hair. Gasping at the sensation my hips arched towards him asking for more. I saw him smirking up at me as he touched it again and pinched it between his thumb and pointer. I remained on my elbows but my head fell back and my eyes closed. My eyes remained shut until I felt his fingers leave the nerve and one gently pushed between my lower lips. I forced my legs to stay open at the odd feeling and watched Peeta as he focused on what he was doing.

His finger slowly pushed deeper into me and was soon lost up to his knuckle. Peeta begun to slide his finger out as I whined in protest but he quickly moved his finger back in. He repeated his motion over and over and started to pick up pace. "Peeta, I need more." I whined. "Please."

He seemed more than happy to do as I asked as he put another finger inside of me and started to move them faster. I was slightly confused when he moved his head forward but as soon as he sucked the little nerve into his mouth I knew what he was doing. It felt like there was a coil in my stomach that was about to break in half. I fell onto my back not being able to hold myself up on my elbows anymore. The coil broke and I let out a scream, not completely sure what was happening. I kept twitching and Peeta kept moving his fingers and his lips. After I felt calmed down I had to push him away because it was become too much.

I watched as he put his fingers into his mouth and suck them while letting out a moan. He leaned down and gave me a gentle lick causing me a jump at the feeling. He moved up the bed to be next to me and he rubbed my stomach. "Was that okay?" he asked.

A small laugh left my lips, "That was way more than okay." I noticed that his bulge was straining against his boxers so I reached down and began to rub him over his boxers. He pushed his hips up against my hand letting out a moan.

"Katniss, you don't need to." He spoke softly not wanting to push me, but his eyes and body said something different. I gave him a small kiss before I kissed his neck. It felt good when he did it for me so I wanted to give him the same feeling. Peeta's done so much for me over the last few years, way more than I could ever repay him for but I could start this way.

I kept kissing his neck as my hand slipped nervously into his boxers. He helped me push his boxers down and as soon as he was free my eyes went wide. I've never seen a man naked before and I was curious if they were all like Peeta. My eyes snapped from him up to his face and I noticed some discomfort in his features. I also saw he was trying to cover his false leg but my hand reached out to stop him. "You don't mind my scars, I don't mind your leg." He seemed to calm down a bit and I could feel his body relax.

With a deep breath I slowly let my hand travel down his chest and reach carefully to wrap my hand around him. My eyes quickly went to his face to see if it was okay and when I saw his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened I took it as a good sign. I moved my hand upwards keeping a semi-loose grip not wanting to cause him pain. He was wide; my thumb barely touched my other fingers as my hand was wrapped around him. He was also quite long which worried me, not that I thought we would be doing any of this right now but if we ever had sex would he even fit?

As I got to the top I moved my thumb around the head and moved some of the liquid around, smiling slightly when I heard Peeta moan. On the way back down he wrapped his hand around mine and tightened my grip slightly. I watched his face as he moved our hands up and down together, at first I thought I was doing it wrong but I then realized he was just showing me what he liked. After a few minutes he let go on my hand and let me do it on my own.

Once I got settled with a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy, I kissed his neck gently. I smiled when he bucked his hips against my hand and let out a loud moan. His arm wrapped around my back holding me to him. "I'm so close, can you go a bit faster?" he asked so politely. I couldn't help but laugh softly at the fact that he was still being polite. But I did as he asked and started to move my hand at a slightly faster place. I felt him tense up below me and for a split second I got worried that he was having an episode but that worry soon left when he moaned my name loudly and liquid came out of the head getting all over his stomach.

Peeta's breathing was much like mine after that coil feeling broke and I couldn't help but feel extremely proud of myself. Once his breathing was under control he kissed me gently then slowly got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried. I thought that maybe I did it wrong and he didn't want to be around me. But he leaned down and kissed me softly before muttering something about going to clean up.

When he disappeared into the bathroom I got off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, pulling it over my head. I climbed back into the bed with a smile on my face. Now that Peeta was back, maybe it is time that I move on. I sighed contented and decided that tomorrow morning I would get into a new routine, but today I would stay in bed to continue to heal.

**A/N: Good, bad, in between? Let me know what you think. Don't worry this whole story isn't going to be like this. There will be some ups and downs for the pair and a small amount of drama coming up. Until next time tributes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. I wanted to thank each of you who have favorited this story and set it to alerts. It means a whole lot to me that you all like it enough. I'm sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, who would have thought I'd have less free time on my Spring Break then I have at college. I will be going back to school in like 2 days so I will be writing more I promise. This chapter is kind of just a small filler, there will be some slight drama in upcoming chapters as well as a lovely little limeade to start off in the chapter following this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I am currently in possession of The SPACE Tour Cd.**

We must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in my bed alone and still without clothes on. "Peeta?" I called out slightly worried as to where he was. I scrambled off my bed, grabbing my clothes from the floor and putting them on basically running out my bedroom door.

There was no sign of Peeta anywhere in my house and I really started to worry. As I made my way to my front door I paused for a minute. Did it even happen? Was Peeta here at all or did I dream it. If I had dreamed it I would have still had my clothes on, but where was he. I ran out my front door and across the street to his house knocking on the door.

"Peeta, are you there?" I said as I pounded on the door fearing the worse. I knew deep down that I shouldn't be this worried; no one was after us anymore. Snow was dead, Coin was dead. There was no need to fear, I didn't really think Snow's followers would want to cause us any harm and if they had they would have made their attack already.

I kept pounding on the door but when I got no answer I let out a huff. My eyes roamed around the street hoping to see someone who might have seen Peeta but no one was around. Some of the other houses in the Victor's Village were currently being used by some of the District 12 citizens who lost their homes in the bombing. They were all living in the Victor Village until their homes were rebuilt.

Almost giving up trying to find him I saw a light on in Haymitch's kitchen and ran over there hoping that maybe Peeta was checking on Haymitch. I didn't bother knocking on the door and walk right into the house. The place was still as big of a mess, if not bigger, as the last time I came over here. Empty bottles everywhere, clothes just thrown around and newspapers just put randomly.

My eyes went right to the couch where a drunk Haymitch was generally passed out, and as cruel as it may seem when I saw Haymitch indeed passed out a smile graced my lips. I made my way carefully to the kitchen and saw Peeta standing there making bread.

He must have heard me because as soon as I made it past the doorway he turned and gave me a small smile, but his smile soon faded when he saw my face relax. "You didn't have a nightmare did you?" he asked as he quickly made his way over to me holding my face in his hands. I shook my head to let him know it wasn't a nightmare and then I hit his arm.

"Don't you ever do that again! I was worried that you were taken away from me when I couldn't find you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my cheek against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. "I woke up and you weren't there and I thought the dreams were true. I thought I dreamed that you were back."

Peeta wrapped one arm around my back and the other around my shoulders to pull m even closer to him. He kissed the top of my head then rested his cheek where he kissed. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Next time I leave I'll write a note. When I thought you were sound asleep, I had thought that you would still be asleep by the time I got back."

I nodded and looked up at him. "It's fine. I just worry." I kissed his cheek and looked behind me to Haymitch. "Why did you come over here?"

A small laugh left Peeta's lips. "I know Haymitch hasn't really done much besides drink until he passes out so I figured I'd bake some bread for him and leave it for when he surfaces. At least he will have something fresh to eat."

My heart grew a bit fonder for the boy who was still holding me tightly. He cared so much about everyone else, even after everything that happened to him. "You care so much about everyone." I spoke softly as I put my cheek back against his chest, whining slightly when he moved away to return to the oven to take the bread out. I put my back against the wall to just watch him as he worked, he made sure the bread was put on a clean plate and placed where Haymitch would be able to see it. He then wrote a quick note saying to make sure he eats the bread when he wakes up and to come visit for dinner one night this week.

When Peeta made his way back over to me, I held out my hand for him and we quietly left Haymitch's house so we did not wake him. We walked back over to my house enjoying each other's company. "What happened earlier, that really happened right? I didn't dream it." I asked softly. My head was still a bit confused from being so worried when I woke up. My gaze turned to Peeta and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Yes Katniss, it really happened." He said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I thought I was the one who needed to play Real or Not Real to get my head all straighten out." When he spoke he had a grin on his face which told me he was just teasing me.

Laughing along with him and just shrugged, not bothering with a reply. As we made it into my house I saw that Greasy Sae was in the kitchen starting on dinner. She jumped in shock when we walked into the house.

Greasy Sae had a large smile on her face as she quickly rushed over to us giving Peeta a hug. "It is so good to see you. Have you come to kick me out of my job of making sure here eats?" Her tone showing that she was joking.

Being the type of person that Peeta is, he of course went along with Greasy Sae. "I am indeed here to replace you. You are still more than welcome to come over and join us for dinner but no need to come over as often as I heard you were." He must have noticed Scarlett sitting on the living room floor watching us all talk. He left my side and walked over to Scarlett sitting down with her asking if he could join her.

I could feel a smile appear on my lips and when I looked at Greasy Sae she was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked. I felt my face to see if there was anything there. "Is something wrong?"

All the older women did was laugh and mutter, "oh to be young and in love" as she made her way back into the kitchen to finish cooking. Still slightly confused I walked into the living room to watch Peeta and Scarlett interact.

He was so good with her, playing with the yarn that she had, teaching her different knots to do with it. He was even telling her stories that his father use to tell him. I knew how much he wanted children and I had this weird feeling inside that I might want them too. Peeta has done so much for me over the last few years, if he wanted to have children I could allow one, maybe two. Not any time soon I hope though, I mean we are still young he surely doesn't wish to start a family soon.

Did he even still want to be with me? I know we did stuff earlier but that doesn't really mean he wants a relationship with me. What if he is just being nice to me because Paylor's people saved him from Captiol so he feels like he owes me? All these thoughts begun to run through my head and I was sure it showed on my face.

I shook my head in attempts to clear the thoughts when I noticed that Scarlett was standing right in front of me. Giving her a small smile, I brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Are you having fun?" I asked her trying to get some sort of bond with the child. Prim was the only child I actually got along with, until Rue that is. Children didn't seem to like me; normally Scarlett wouldn't even get this close to me so it was improvement.

The young girl nodded her head, "Lots. Look." She held up the yarn which was tied into a flower. I gave her a large smile and told her she did an amazing job making a flower. I was shocked when he gave me a hug and ran off into the kitchen to show her grandmother her creation.

I could feel someone watching me so my attention turned to Peeta. "You are amazing with her Peeta." I said as he joined me where I was sitting on the couch.

He just shrugged as if it was no big deal at how quickly he formed a bond with Scarlett. "What can I say, girls love me." He said with the largest smirk I have ever seen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"There better not be other girls Mellark." I said giving him a small glare trying to be imitating, but clearly failing when he laughed at me.

Peeta shook his head and gave me a quick kiss. "I've waited so many years for you Katniss, no other girl could ever spark my interest like you. Now that I finally have you, I am never letting go. That is a promise." He spoke with such passion in his voice it was easy to see why he was always a hit during the interviews. He smiled at me and kissed me again, slightly longer this time.

When we pulled apart, we noticed that Greasy Sae was setting the table for dinner. Standing up we walked into the kitchen and helped her set up. Dinner passed quickly, Greasy Sae made some rabbit stew and we had it with some of Peeta's bread. Once the four of us finished eating Greasy Sae and Scarlett left, only after Peeta promised that he would teach Scarlett more knots tomorrow.

I washed the dishes as Peeta dried them and put them away. Once we were satisfied with how clean that kitchen was we made our way upstairs to my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and noticed a tooth brush that wasn't there before. As I grabbed my own tooth brush I smiled at myself in the mirror, just because I could. I couldn't understand why Peeta having a tooth brush in my bathroom made me as happy as it did, but I'm sure it had to do with my feelings for him. It started to feel more like home with him bring some of his things over here. Even if it is just a tooth brush.

Once I was sure my teeth were clean I walked back into my bedroom, and noticed that Peeta had changed into pajamas. When he walked into the bathroom I changed into one of his longer t-shirts and a pair of my pajama pants. I sat on the bed until he came back into the bedroom and shut off the light.

We both climbed under the covers and I curled up at his side with my head on his shoulder. "Peeta, you really were amazing with Scarlett today." I said softly as my hand drew patterns on his chest. I felt him tense slightly as my hand moved close to the top of his pants so I was sure to quickly move it away.

"It was nothing. I really like kids." He said softly as he played with my hair. I think part of him knew I didn't want kids before. Maybe Gale told him that I didn't want to get married or have children, which I knew would have crushed Peeta.

I had survived two Hunger Games and a war but I was scared to as the boy I loved if he wanted children. With a small sigh I gathered all the courage I could before I asked, "Do you want children?"

Peeta looked honestly surprised that I was asking if he wanted children. "Someday I would love to have kids. I'd want to have a boy first and then a little girl. Spoil them both rotten. Teach the boy how to bake and be protective of the girl. But if you don't want children that's fine." I could tell he was trying to still think of me, but I could tell from his voice that he truly wanted that boy and girl that he pictured.

Giving him a small smile I kissed his lips softly before saying, "Someday." I put my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. "I love you Peeta."

The last thing I heard was his response of, "I love you too Katniss." I didn't even need my eyes open to know that he had a huge smile on his face since he now knew that one day we would have children.

That night was one of the first few that I made it the whole night with no nightmares. I'd have to add that to the list of things I owe Peeta for.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. Positive and Negative ones help a ton. Also, I am still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested. Let me know. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone to has favorited this story and set it on an alert and anyone who commented it. It means so much everytime I open my e-mail and see more and more e-mails saying that people are favoriting/alerting/reviewing. You guys are truly amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own a shirt from Hot Topic that says District 12. Close enough?**

I could feel the sun rays hitting my face when I began to wake up the next morning. There was also something hard poking me in the back. I turned my head around and saw that Peeta had his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him and that his hips were pushed against my back and butt. My eyes drifted downward and I saw that Peeta was poking me. With wide eyes I tried to move gently away from him but he pulled me closer, rubbing himself against my butt.

He kept doing his motions until I felt his lips begin to attack my neck. A moan left my body as I pushed back against him. Without saying anything he flipped me onto my back and positioned himself between my legs and right away begun to grind against me. His lips continued their attack on my neck as his hands begun to take off my shirt.

As his hands worked on my shirt, I begun to work on his. The moment we both had our shirts off his lips left my neck and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. Immediately my back arched craving more as if it could never get enough of him. His hand begun to pinch and pull the nipple not in his mouth which caused me to let out a louder moan then before, Peeta seemed to know just what I needed and how I needed it.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Will you let me do something different?" He asked sounding nervous.

"What is it?" I asked biting my lips as I watched him, both of us slightly panting.

Peeta' face and neck turned a bright red color. He moved his lips to be right next to my ear and he spoke quietly, "I want to use my mouth on you, if that's okay."

I'm sure my face looked shocked but I couldn't stop myself from nodding. "If you want to," I responded. By this point I'd give the boy anything he asked for if I would continue to be rewarded with the smile he gave me. As soon as I replied he quickly took off my pajama pants and underwear while kissing down my stomach.

He wasted no time it seemed as he slowly stuck out his tongue and let it run up and down my slit. The feeling was definitely weird, but I couldn't tell if it was a good weird or a bad one just yet. I tried to relax as he licked me up and down with each swipe I begun to like it more and more. I moved to be leaning on my elbows to watch what he was doing and couldn't stop the moan that escaped me as I watched him.

Peeta had his eyes closed and his hands on my thighs keeping my legs apart. His face was buried in the small amount of dark hair that had grown since I had last seen my prep team. He seemed so concentrated on what he was doing , the only time I have ever seen him like this was whenever he was baking.

My eyes rolled back into my head as his tongue moved over the bundle of nerves that he kept touching yesterday. "Do that again." I said as I opened my eyes to watch him. A chill ran up my spine as I saw his eyes were open to watch my face. He did as I asked and let his tongue pass over the nerves causing my hips to buck up. Peeta kept doing his until he sucked the little nerves into his mouth and begun to suck on it quickly.

The coil that I had felt the other day returned as he continued. "I need something more." I whined as I tried to keep on my elbows to keep watching him. He moved his lips from being wrapped around the nerves to his tongue licking me again, this time quicker. Peeta's tongue dove into me, much like his fingers had, and begun to move in and out of me. As good as that felt it wasn't enough. "Peeta" I moaned out as I tried to tell him what I needed.

Without a thought I moved my hand to the bundle of nerves and begun to rub his which caused him to growl when he saw what I was doing. I shivered when he growled because I could feel it deep within me. Peeta pushed away my hand and replaced my fingers with his lips again sucking harder than before. He then stuck two fingers into me and begun to thrust them quickly.

"Is that what you need Katniss? My mouth and my fingers." As Peeta spoke I felt the coil tighten even more. I couldn't speak; all I could do was nod. His mouth soon returned to me and gently bit on the nerves causing me to scream out.

The coil was so close to breaking and my hands moved to Peeta's hair pulling gently just to have something to hold onto. "Peeta, I'm close. So close." I muttered as my body begun to shake with the pleasure it was feeling. I felt him add another finger into my and begun to thrust even faster. His lips sucked on me harder and he kept adding bites randomly.

One of his hands moved up my body to pinch one of my nipples and he started to twist it around. I moved my free hand to my other nipple and copied what he was doing. From everything I was feeling the coil finally broke as I screamed out Peeta's name. I couldn't have cared if all of District 12 heard me.

Even though the coil broke, I felt it begin to build again since Peeta didn't stop. I was so sensitive at the moment that it already felt ready to break again. "Oh god, please don't stop." I begged as he bit down harder than he had before then kept flicking my clit with his tongue. My body kept spazzing from the aftermath of the first time and all of my senses were on overload. Peeta added his pinky finger into me and I felt myself stretch further than before, it was all almost too much to handle.

He moved his lips up to mine as he kissed me harder, his thumb taking over where his tongue had been. I could taste myself on his lips and I couldn't help but moan softly. I could feel him pressed against me and my mind begun to wander to what having actual sex with him would be like, but before my thoughts could get too lost he started to thrust his fingers faster into my causing that coil to once more break.

My mouth opened as if I was going to scream but nothing came out. He kept moving his hand in me but I had to push him away. "St…stop. Too much, I need you to stop." I panted out as he stopped moving his hand. He removed it from within me and brought it to his mouth to clean off his fingers.

I couldn't help but watch him as he did so. Once my breathing was under control I pushed him onto his back and kissed down his chest to repay the favor. I pulled down his pants and boxers and was greeted by a very hard dick. I bit my lip and looked up to see his face.

Peeta's eyes were already closed as if he was trying to get a grip as to what was going on. I hoped that it would be okay as I wrapped my hand around him and begun to move it up and down him. "That okay?" I asked softly worried that I still didn't do it right.

"Perfect" was all he managed to reply. I guess something was better than nothing. I kept moving my hand up and down until I decided to be brave. I stuck my tongue out and licked the head gently noting that it made Peeta's hips buck. Smiling to myself I did it again and again until he was moaning. Curious as to what his reaction would be, I wrapped my lips around the head and started to move my mouth down him like my hand was doing.

He let out a gasp and I quickly looked up at make sure he was alright. Peeta's mouth was wide open and he was gripping onto the sheets of the bed. I smiled around him, and took him farther into my mouth. As I moved my head up I made sure that my tongue touched the underside of him and licked the head again. I kept repeating his motion until I felt Peeta tense up under me as he gasped out, "close".

My head started to bob up and down quicker as I made sure that my tongue kept touching him. With one of my hands I reached down and gently held his balls in my hand. I rubbed them gently and smiled more when I felt him tense up slightly more. A string of curses left his mouth as I felt a liquid squirt out of him into my mouth.

Since I was unable to spit it out I swallowed it but it had no taste to it. I moved my hand and mouth from him and moved up to the head of the bed to lay next to him.

He was still panting but he pulled me close to him. "Thank you." Peeta managed to pant out. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I was just returning the favor." I responded

We laid next to each other for what felt like an hour but it was really only a few minutes. What made us get up was our stomachs growling, which caused us both to laugh. Peeta had said he was going to make breakfast so I went into the bathroom to shower.

Once I was showered and ready for the day I went downstairs to see that Peeta had just finished making breakfast. "I think after we eat I'm going to go hunting." I kissed his shoulder as I went to sit down at the table. We ate in mostly silence until I spoke up. "What exactly are we?" I asked quietly.

Peeta dropped his fork as he looked up at me instead of looking at his plate. "We can be whatever you want to be. I know you don't really like relationships so if you don't want to label what we are that's fine." He didn't break eye contact with me the whole time he spoke.

I bit my lip not really knowing what I wanted to call us. I never had a relationship before but Peeta and I did say we loved each other last night so I figured it would only make sense that we are labeled as boyfriend and girlfriend. All of Panem thought we were engaged anyway. "I wouldn't mind having a label on us." I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face break out into a huge smile.

We finished eating, back in silence, and when we were done I washed our plates. I went up to my room and grabbed my bow and arrows from the back of my closet. I knew I probably wouldn't catch anything today since I was so out of practice but it would still be nice to get out. I walked back downstairs and gave Peeta a quick kiss as I made my way out of the house.

As I made my way out of the Victor's Village to the Gate my mind begun to wander. I was curious as to how my mother was doing and what she was doing. I hadn't spoken to her in some time; I couldn't help but feel as if she didn't care. After my thoughts turned to Gale and if I should call him since we had been friends for so long but now that was gone. I went through the fence and started into the woods and my thoughts turned to the Hunger Games and how all of this was caused because Prim's name had been called.

My mind couldn't help but think what would have happened if it hadn't been Prim's name to be called. But if Prim hadn't been called, I wouldn't have volunteered to go in her place and I wouldn't have been able to protect Peeta. I wouldn't have accidently created an uprising and I things would be the same as they had been before I went into the Games. The part of that, that made me worry most about caring about Peeta not being safe. If I hadn't gone into the Games, Peeta would most likely be dead and I wouldn't have gotten to know him.

Clearing my head from all thoughts my eyes caught sight of a rabbit. Getting into position I grabbed an arrow and drew it back. Letting go, I shot the arrow right towards the rabbit getting it. I walked over to it and noticed that I didn't get my normal shot through the eye, but I was close.

I stayed in the forest for a while, I ended up walking back home with four rabbits. I stopped by Greasy Sae's on my way and gave her two of the rabbits. After dropping them off to her I made my home excited to show Peeta that I actually hunted. When I got back to the house I walked right inside and called out "Peeta, where are you?"

Hearing something crash in the kitchen I walked towards it and was shocked at the mess that was there. I saw Peeta curled up under the table holding onto his hair rocking back and forth. I dropped the rabbits and ran to his side. "Peeta, what is it?" I asked trying to pry his hands from his hair.

When I got his hands free from his hair I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm here Peeta. I'm right here. This is real. You are safe; nothing is going to hurt you." I kissed his forehead and kept running my fingers in his hair.

After what felt like forever he stopped rocking and his eyes met mine. "Katniss." That was the only word he spoke as tears begun to fall from his eyes. I moved closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck hugging his head to my chest making sure he could hear my heart.

"You are okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. You are safe. Listen to my heart beat, this moment is real." I kept repeating myself over and over as he calmed down. I had thought that Peeta was so strong, but this made me realize that we were currently in the same state. Together, we could help each other heal.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter there will be more about what happened to Peeta and there will some emotions going all over the place. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of posting. Spring break ended and my professors all decided to give me even more work last week and this week. I promise that I am going to try to post more this week, hopefully I can get a chapter out in the next day or two. But thank you all for being patient with me. It was so amazing the last few days to keep getting e-mails saying that people were reviewing and favoriting the story and setting alerts for it. So thank you all of you! It means more to me than you will ever know!**

**Also, I went to the midnight premiere of The Hunger Games. I loved it. I cried during Rue's death and just a lot. Let me know what you guys thought of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but at the moment I do own Birthday Cake Oreos...only one package.**

I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed on the floor for, but a long span of time had passed. I held onto Peeta for the whole time, I had to keep switching between rubbing his back and just holding onto him. Once he seemed like he calmed down I spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Feeling him shake his head I let out a sigh. "Peeta, it could help." I spoke again just trying to get him to talk to me.

"I don't want to talk about it Katniss." Peeta snapped as he stood up off the ground and started to clean up the kitchen. I couldn't help but sigh and get off the ground to stomp out of the kitchen. I picked up the dropped rabbits and went back to Greasy Sae's to give them to her, it didn't seem like I would have a use for them anymore.

To avoid going back home I decided to just walk around town to see the repairs that were being made. I walked down to the Seam, and saw all the destruction that was caused by the bombings. I slowly made my way to where my old house once stood and couldn't help but feel tears gather in my eyes.

Sitting down on the ground facing where my home had been, I let the tears flow. Once I started, it was hard to stop. I cried to everything; Prim and everyone who died because of me, my mother for not wanting to be around me, breaking Gale's heart, everything that Peeta went through and is still handling, and lastly I cried for myself. I know I'm not over everything that happened, the memories are still there, and the dreams keep coming back. There is no clearing my mind of what happened, yet at the same time I don't think I want to get rid of those memories.

As sick as that may sound, those memories have shaped me. For better or for worse, I wasn't sure yet. But those memories and everything I have witnessed are going to change me.

I'm not completely sure how long I sat there crying, but by the time I had it back to the Victor's Village the sun was beginning to set. My eyes went to Peeta's house first to see if any lights were on. His house was completely cast in darkness so I could only assume he was either at my house or over at Haymitch's. My eyes then traveled over to our mentor's house to see that all of his lights were also out.

I sighed knowing that chances were high that Haymitch was still passed out from his latest drinking binge, so that could only mean Peeta was inside of my house. I slowly made my way up the stairs not wanting to face him quite yet but knowing I had to.

Opening the door I was greeted with the smell of bread and lamb stew. My heart grew slightly when I realized that Peeta must have been cooking dinner. I looked into the kitchen and saw that he was cooking and by the looks of it it's almost done.

"I'm back. I'm going to go shower." I spoke softly as I turned around to walk upstairs to my room to shower. From hunting and sitting in the dirty I must have been a mess. Part of me also didn't want Peeta to notice the fact that I had been crying. He wasn't willing to talk to me about the jacking; I wasn't willing to talk to him about how I was feeling.

When I made it to my bathroom, I turned the temperature of the water as high as it could go and I undressed. I took a towel out of the closet and laid it on the counter by the sink for when I was done. Once the steam started to come out the shower I stepped inside. The hot water nearly burning my skin, so I turned it down slightly.

I let the warm water relax my muscles and calm me down. I knew I was being childish for basically ignoring Peeta but I feel like I need to get even with him. After my muscles relaxed, I washed my hair and grabbed onto the soap to wash my body. Once I was pleased with how clean I was I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. As soon as I was dry I wrapped my towel around me and made my way out to my room to get dressed. I made sure the door was shut before I put on a bra and underwear followed by a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I figured if I was just going to lounge around for the rest of the day I should at least be comfortable.

Running the brush through my hair, I put it into my traditional braid just to keep it out of the way. Pleased with how I looked, I slowly made my way downstairs and saw Peeta putting some of the stew into bowls for us to eat. I also saw that Haymitch had decided to grace us with his presence.

"Where were you today?" Our mentor asked, sounding oddly sober.

I sat at the tabled and shrugged. "Around." I said not looking at him. I heard Haymitch and Peeta both sigh at my answer. "Why does it matter where I was?"

Haymitch looked across the table at me and said, "Because you are the girl on fire. You killed Coin. There could still be people after you from when Snow was in charge and I'm sure Coin had some followers who would love to go after you."

A bitter laugh left my lips and I looked up at Haymitch. "Not the first time." I looked back down at the bowl of soup that was now in front of me and I began to eat.

"You don't get it do you? It is not completely over. There are still people around who want you dead because of everything that has happened! How can you not even care?" When Haymitch was done talking I looked up at him and had to fight back my anger.

"You say I don't care? I went into the Hunger Games the first time to protect my sister. I had to go into the Quell because Snow wanted me dead. I was forced to become the face of the rebellion because you broke your promise and saved me instead of Peeta. It should have been me that the Capitol caught to torture. It's what they wanted. I was the face of the rebellion and tried to get the Districts to join in. I did everything that was asked of me from going to the Districts to making those videos. I had to worry that they were just going to kill Peeta to try to hurt me. Then even though we did all of this, we started the rebellion, we got mostly everyone to want Snow gone. Prim still died. I helped start all of this to protect her for her to just die because of it all." I could feel the tears returning from earlier. "I seem like I don't care so I don't need to relive the pain every day. Watching Prim die. Seeing Rue's death over and over in my head and Finnick's. Knowing that because of me Finn will never know his father. I care more than you will ever think to know." I dropped my spoon into the stew and stood up from the table.

My eyes shifted to Peeta who was looking at me like I was about to break. "I'm not very hungry." I added to the both of them as I dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. I slowly climbed into bed, pulling the covers over my head like it would protect me from the world.

"_Prim? Prim! Where are you?" I was calling out as I ran through the woods. "This isn't funny Prim!" I called out as I kept running looking for any sign of my sister. I looked down and I was wearing the wedding dress that Cinna designed for me to wear for the Quell interviews. I stopped my running and noticed that not only was I in the wedding dress but I was also back in the Quell arena. Hearing a growling I looked around and saw mutts, all of them having the same eyes as everyone who has died. Glimmer, Clove, Thresh, Rue, Cato, Marvel and all the other tributes from the Hunger Games, all of the tributes who died in the Quell, Finnick, Cinna, and lastly Prim. _

_I went to back away from the pack but ended up bumping into Coin and Snow standing there together. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Mockingjay. It ends here." Spoke Snow as he turned to Coin. _

_Coin snapped her fingers and the mutts growled and attacked. I couldn't run away because my only path was blocked by Coin and Snow. I could only scream as I felt the mutts tearing into me. I screamed out for Peeta even though he was nowhere around. Suddenly, the mutts moved away. I laid there, broken and bleeding until I opened my eyes to see Prim standing above me holding a knife._

"_You did this Katniss. You caused all of this." She said as she drove the knife into my chest._

I sat up screaming and kept screaming until I ran out of breath. I slowly started to focus on where I was and the fact that I was currently being held against something warm. Hearing a heartbeat I knew that Peeta was holding me close to him. After a few minutes it registered that he was speaking and then I felt water hitting the top of my head. Realizing he was crying I wrapped my arms around his waist which caused him to pull me even closer.

"It's just a nightmare. You are safe." Peeta kept saying over and over as he held me, keeping my head near his heart to hear it beating. A short amount of time passed and I slowly peeled myself away from his chest. I wiped my eyes with my hands to get rid of the tears and once I saw he was crying I pushed his tears from his cheeks.

We sat there staring at each other for a moment before I spoke, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier." We both laughed because when I spoke he too apologized.

Peeta shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I should have talked to you about what happened earlier with the jacking." He pulled me close to him again as if he was afraid I'd run.

I smiled slightly and kissed his chest. "I shouldn't have gotten mad about wanting you to talk to me about it. If it was reversed I wouldn't have wanted to share. I hardly share what happens in my dreams, I can't imagine what it's like for you."

I could feel Peeta nod his head. "How about we make a deal? If we are going to get fully better and move on with our lives we agree to actually talk to each other when something bothers us. When I have a jacking I will talk to you, if you have nightmares you talk to me. We can't try to heal together unless we help each other. Sound like a good plan?"

"I can't make any promises that I will always be willing to talk about it. But I can promise to try." My eyes drifted up to look at him. "I can't live without you." I spoke softly.

His smile grew as he looked down at me. "Real or not real?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Instead of answering I sat up and gave him a light kiss.

**A/N: I don't think this is my best but I wanted to get it out. I promise the next ones will be better. If there is anything you all want to see let me know by either a review or a PM. Feedback would be awesome, even if it's negative. Lastly, I am still looking for a BETA so if you are interested let me know. Until next time tributes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my little lovelies. I'm sorry for lack of posting as often as I said I would. School is starting to wind down, meaning that I have less then a month until I have to take my finals yay college, so teachers of course are piling on work. I'm going home this weekend so I'm hoping to have some free time to write and get more chapters out. I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, not really the best one I've done but I was suffering from lack of sleep and writers block. Hopefully my next one will be better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I do own a lot of homework to get done though!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up tangled in Peeta's arms and legs. He seemed to be holding onto me to protect me from everything around me. We were laying on our sides, his front pressed into my back. His arms held me to him, and my legs were sandwiched between his. As much as I didn't want to move, I had to use the bathroom. I tried to untangle myself from him but every time I was almost out of his grip, he would pull me even more against him.

"Peeta. I need you to let me go. I need to go to the bathroom." I said to him hoping he was slightly awake enough to hear me. I kept trying to be free but he just kept pulling me back. I laughed at the situation and tried again. "Peeta, please let me go. I'll be right back."

Finally after a struggle to break free I finally got released from his arms but fell off the bed onto the floor. I sat up quickly to see if Peeta was awake but he was still sleeping. I quickly went into the bathroom to do my business. I washed my hands and returned to the bedroom to find Peeta slowly waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"I woke up and you were gone." He said, his voice clearly showing he was still partly asleep. "I was worried." I could see that his eyes were fighting to close but he tried to keep them open.

I laughed softly. "I'm coming back to bed." I spoke quietly and climbed back into bed with him. Right away he pulled me to his chest. I shook my head as I looked up at him to see that he was right back to sleep. Cuddling against him I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes. Figured it was still early so I could use some more sleep.

The next time that I woke up I rolled over to my side and that Peeta was awake and watching me. "Hi." I said softly.

Peeta didn't reply, he just kissed me lightly. I smiled against his lips as I kissed him back. During our kiss I moved slightly closer to him just wanting to feel him near. The light kiss started to grow deeper as we both moved closer to each other.

I felt Peeta's arm wrap around my waist to pull me flush against him. I couldn't stop the blush from reaching my face as I felt him against me. A whimper left my throat as he pushed against me. I had heard that boys feel this way in the morning but I didn't know it was true.

Needing air I pulled my lips from his, which he didn't seem too pleased with. As soon as our lips were separated his attached to my neck sucking on the skin gently. Another whimper left my throat and it seemed to spur Peeta on. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. His hands begun to wonder down my sides to go under my shirt.

But, as soon as his hands reached the hem of my shirt there was a loud knocking on the front door. I felt Peeta groan against my skin and move his lips off of me. "If it's Haymitch I'm taking away his alcohol for a month." Peeta said giving me a lopsided smile.

I softly laughed and moved out from under him. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, putting on a bra and a long sleeve shirt. As I made my way down the stairs I put my hair into a braid, finishing it as I got to the door. I opened the door to be face to face with one of the people I thought I would never see again.

"Mom?" I heard myself say softly. Suddenly, everything went black.

As I became aware of my surroundings once more, I noticed that I was on the couch and right away saw Peeta's bright blue eyes. "What happened?" I asked softly.

I heard a shuffle in the kitchen and looked behind me to see that my mother was truly standing there. My eyes widened and I looked at Peeta. "Why is she here?" I whispered so only he could hear me. Peeta only shrugged, I'm guessing he was more worried about my well-being then questioning my mother.

Beginning to sit up, Peeta soon leapt to help me get into a sitting position. "Peeta, I can do it myself. I'm not a child." I snapped, feeling bad directly after but I hated being babies.

"Still stubborn I see." I heard come from near the kitchen. My head snapped over to look at my mother, my eyes narrowing at her.

Still not understanding why she was actually here I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Oh you actually noticed my traits. How noble of you." Unlike when I snapped at Peeta, I felt no regret. She left me here in Twelve to pick up the pieces of my life by myself, her being my mother left the moment my father died in the mining accident. "Why are you here?" I asked bitterly.

My mother let out a small sigh. "I can't come check on my daughter? You haven't answered any of my phone calls and when Sae answers the phone you never return my phone calls. I was worried so I figured I'd take a trip to make sure you were okay."

I heard Peeta snort and a small smile appeared on my face. I put my calf over his calf, since he was now sitting on the couch with me.

"You actually remember who I am? I don't return your calls because you've lost all the rights to try to talk to me. You left me when I needed my mother most. I know that Prim was your favorite but I'm your daughter too." I spoke with venom. I was surprised when I saw tears in my mother's eyes. Part of my wanted to feel bad and think that maybe she realized how she had been after my father's death, but the other part of me hated her for making me grow up faster then I needed to.

Peeta put his hand on my leg to remind me of his presence. I started to move closer to him in search for comfort. Just as my mother was about to talk the front door opened and in walked in Haymitch who oddly seemed to be sober.

"Well isn't this a surprise. The exclusive mother appears just as her daughter is on the verge of a breakdown. How suitable." Haymitch spoke with confidence, I could tell that he wasn't trying to make fun of me but protect me. As much of a pain as he could be, he was truly the closest thing to a parent figure that I had. "It would be even better if that tall guy was here too. You know, your _cousin_ Gale. Then we would really have a party in the Village."

I couldn't help but laugh at what Haymitch was saying because it showed that he truly does care about us. I laughed more when he walked right into the kitchen looking for breakfast.

My mother huffed. "She is my daughter. I am allowed to be here to check on her." She spoke glaring at Haymitch.

Haymitch let out a laugh and turned to my mother with a roll in his mouth. "She's doing just fine here without you. She got that boy over there making sure she's already. I might not do much but I check in on them and they take care of me. I understand that you went into depression after your husband died, but you had two daughters to raise. Yet you didn't, Katniss had to grow up taking care of herself and Prim." He paused when he saw my mother flinch.

Peeta's hand on my leg tightened slightly since he was probably trying to comfort me. I gave him a small smile before I spoke up to my mother. "Mom, I'm fine. Go back to District 4. When I'm ready to talk to you, I will call." As I spoke I tried to keep my voice strong like I had to during the Mockingjay videos. I kept my gaze to my mother as she nodded, came over to me to kiss my forehead then left the house without another word.

It was quiet before a few minutes before Haymitch said, "So when is breakfast being served?" Which made Peeta laugh softly, kiss my head and get off the couch to make breakfast. I remained on the couch just staring at the fireplace, despite the fire not going. I kept just looking at it for a while until I heard Haymitch speak, well yell, again.

"Why are there bloody baby geese in my back yard?" Even though my mother tried to visit, I knew that everything was going to start to get better. I laughed and got off the couch to join Haymitch and Peeta in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my little ducks. Here is the latest chapter about our star crossed lovers. I saw the movie again today, even better the second time. I laughed, shed a tear and spoke along with our lovely on screen characters. I went with my mom and every time Peeta said something cute about Katniss (like in the interview) I would look at her and go, "I volunteer" and she would tell me to go away. **

**This will be (hopefully) the last un-BETAed chapter. I have a BETA and we will working out a schedule soon. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, sadly enough, I just play.**

After we ate breakfast Haymitch left to go see if he could get the baby geese out of his yard. I had gotten him to promise not to kill them; mostly I thought it would do him good to have something to take care of. I forced Peeta to stay at the table while I cleaned the plates. Since he cooked it was the least I could do.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" Peeta asked softly. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder as I cleaned off our plates.

I nodded my head and gave him a smile. "Of course you can Peeta. You don't need to get permission." I placed the plate I was washing down and fully turned to give him my whole attention.

Peeta took a deep breath before speaking. I begun to worry about what he was about to ask since he seemed so nervous. "Do you think it would be a bad idea if I rebuilt the bakery and run it?" He looked ashamed that he was thinking about this.

Walking over to him I spoke, "I think it would be a wonderful idea. The District could use a bakery again, instead of you having to just make rolls and bread for us you could help make a difference in the District. I'm sure everyone misses the bakery and would be honored to have you rebuild one." I lightly kissed his lips. "I'm sure your family would have loved the idea too. You could change a lot of lives with just a roll."

I had finally gotten him to smile. I kissed him lightly again before going back to the sink to finish washing the plates. Not even two minutes after I started, Peeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved my braid away from my neck and gently bit my neck. A giggle escaped my lips but I kept washing the plates. He continued to give attention to my leg but he alternated between biting it and sucking on the skin.

"Peeta, you are being distracting," I said giggling as I tried to finish cleaning off the plates and the pans he used to cook breakfast. I could feel him smile against my neck as he pushed himself against my back.

He took his lips from my neck and gave me a smirk, "That was the plan Katniss. I seem to remember we had started something this morning and weren't able to finish." As soon as he spoke he moved his hands from around my waist to moving over my legs then up my body. "Let's go back to bed." He added.

I sighed softly and looked at him. "Let me finish the plates then we can go back upstairs." His huge smile was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh when he basically ran out of the kitchen to go upstairs. As I finished up the plates I made sure to slowly dry them and put them away just to tease Peeta.

Once I was finished cleaning up the kitchen I made my way up the stairs to find Peeta sitting on my bed waiting patiently for me. As soon as I stepped into the room Peeta sprang off my bed and ran over to me. I laughed against his lips as he started to kiss me right away. We walked backwards over to the bed where he swiftly picked me up and climbed onto the bed with me in his arms.

As we laid on the bed kissing I started to wonder what the inside of Peeta's house looked like. He had seemed to have spent all the time that he has been back at my house, was he avoiding his house? I couldn't help but stop kissing him looking directly into his eyes.

"Peeta? How do you keep getting new clothes?" I asked, surely I sounded completely stupid right now.

He groaned and laughed slightly. "When I first came here I had a bag with all of my personal stuff in it. Tooth brush, tooth paste, clothing and everything else I had in the Capitol during my treatment. I've been using that. I should probably go back to my house soon."

I could feel my face fall and a frown appear. "Oh okay. If you think that's best." I tried to hide my disappointment but I'm sure he could tell.

"I'll come back. I would only be going over to get some clean clothes." He kissed my forehead. "I've gotten use to sleeping next to you, I don't want to try to sleep without you now." His eyes sparkled and I knew he was about to tease me. "Unless of course you don't want me here anymore."

My eyes widened and just thinking of Peeta not being here instantly made me feel upset. I wrapped my arms and legs around him burying my head against his chest. "I can't imagine you not being here. It's nice not to wake up alone." I kissed his chest then looked up at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

A moan left my throat as Peeta pushed himself against me. My hips bucked up against him as I felt a feeling I was beginning to love. Peeta's hands begun to move to push up my shirt and soon our lips were apart as he took off my shirt. Before our lips reconnected I made sure to get his shirt off and I couldn't help but try to pull him closer to me.

We continued to kiss before his hands reached behind me to unhook my bra. My back arched to allow him to quickly remove the only thing keeping our chests from being bare against each other. I whimpered as he moved his lips from mine to begin to kiss down my neck to my chest. One of his hands moved up my side and started to lightly touch one of my nipples as his lips played with my other one. He switched after a few moments and kept switching for nearly five minutes.

The teasing was torture and I felt embarrassed at how much noise I was making and how much squirming under Peeta. "Stop teasing me. I can't. I need more." I was able to speak by desire and buck my hips against him which caused him to moan against my skin.

He moved his lips away from my skin and smiled at me "Tell me what you want sweetheart." As he spoke my moved one of his hands around my stomach getting close to my pants teasing me even more. He moved to unbutton my pants and one of his hands dipped into my pants teasing me over my underwear.

"I want you to touch me. Please." I whimpered as he kept teasing me. My hips bucked against his hand as I squirmed trying to get more pressure.

Peeta smirked and removed his hand from my pants and quickly pulled down my pants and underwear. I blushed softly still not use to him seeing me naked. "How do you want me to touch you?" He asked watching him, his eyes dark with passion. I could tell he was becoming more confident around me and I was deeply enjoying it. He started to touch my wetness with the tip of his middle finger. "So ready for me already. Do you want me hand?" he asked as he kept lightly touching me with the tip of his finger, "Or do you want my mouth again?" After he spoke his head quickly dove between my legs as he copied the path of his finger but with his tongue.

After he finished the path he pulled his head away from him smirking. "Which do you want?" He added knowing that he was teasing me. I whimpered more and moved my hips close to him. "You need to tell me or else I don't know what to do." I was unable to speak and he seemed to know. He started to lick me gently again as his thumb pushed against the buddle of nerves he found.

"Peeta!" I called out as the sensations started to become too much. He kept his teasing and I knew it would continue unless I gave him an answer. "I want both, please." I could feel him smile against me as he stuck his tongue inside.

He moved his lips from the wetness to the bundle of nerves bringing it between his lips to suck on it. Peeta stuck two fingers into me right up to his second knuckles and started to thrust them inside of me quickly. I opened my legs more silently asking for more. He seemed to understand what I needed as he started to suck on the nerves harder and faster and put another finger inside of me. I felt myself start to stretch and I moaned. "More need more." I was shocked at what was coming from my mouth. I wasn't like this; I never begged anything but Peeta brought out different traits of me.

I looked down at Peeta who was watching me. His eyes sparkled and he gently bit the bundle at the same time that he put his pinky inside of me with his three other fingers. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he started to move his hand faster. He moved his lips from me and smiled up at me. "You okay?" he asked softly. I laughed softly, as if he couldn't tell I was okay.

"P..perfect" I managed to get out. He bit his lip and he looked like he was thinking about something. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked right before I moaned.

He kissed my stomach lightly and looked back up at me. "Can I try to add my thumb?" he asked turning red as he asked. I couldn't help but nod quickly and push against his fingers. My eyes closed as he pulled his fingers out of me and added his thumb when he thrusted them back in. My mouth opened in a silent scream as he had me feeling pretty full. I managed to moan out his name as I felt the coil close to breaking.

His lips went back to sucking on the nerves as he thrusted his fingers inside of me. He paused for a moment while his fingers were inside and wiggled his fingers. One of them hit a spot at the top that made me clench around him and moan loudly. My hands found their way to his hair and I pulled on it softly. I begun to chant his name over and over as he went back to thrusting his fingers. He stopped again and wiggled his fingers around and once more hit that spot.

My hips pushed up against him and I pulled his hair harder. "I'm so close." I muttered as I could feel the sweat all over my body. If he was causing me to feel this good I could only imagine what it would feel like once we had actual sex.

Peeta started to suck harder and faster, adding in some biting, and he reached one finger up to rub against the spot inside. I heard myself swear as the coil broke finally, and I screamed his name louder than I did before. He pulled his fingers out of me and started to lick at me as I felt my body begin to relax. My eyes lazily opened to see him licking his fingers clean with a proud smile on his face.

"Come here," my voice hoarse as I spoke. He moved up to lay against my side and I could feel him hard against my leg. "If everyone around here thinks you are killing me, it's your fault." I said playfully which made him look even prouder of himself.

I rolled onto my side to face him and I unbuttoned his pants. "You don't have to." He said as he tried to push my hands away. But I swatted at his hands and unbuttoned his pants pushing them down his legs, to find that he was not wearing any underwear. I looked up surprised and he was bright red. "I ran out of clean underwear." He said softly.

My lips pushed against his as I ran a hand down his chest to wrap around him. I moved some of the liquid at the head around his tip then moved my hand down him. I pulled my lips from his as my hand started to move faster.

Peeta's jaw was open and his eyes were shut. I smirked and decided to play with him since he did to me. "That feel good Peeta? You like when I touch you?" I tried to sound seductive, not sure if it worked. I'm assuming it did since his hips moved to my hand. I moved from lying next to him, to pushing him onto his back as I moved down to lick the head quickly. Smirking when he moaned, and without any warning, I took him into my mouth as far as I could get him.

He let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets under him. "If you do that I won't last long." He muttered with his eyes still squeezed shut. I didn't respond, I just bobbed my head up and down on him at a slow pace to tease. When I could tell he needed more, based on his stomach clenching, I started to move faster making sure to add my tongue into the mix.

Peeta got tense under me after a few minutes and I knew he was close. One of his hands let go of the bed and moved to touch my braid. He swiftly took off my hair tie to let my hair be free from the braid and his hand started to rub my scalp. Peeta's hand wrapped around my hair and at first I thought he wanted to take control of what I was doing but he simply just held onto my hair. I smiled softly and tried to take him slightly farther into my mouth. This he seemed to enjoy because he swore softly and his hips bucked.

"Katniss, I'm about to," he didn't let to finish his sentence as he let out a moan and liquid came out of him. Since he was so far in my mouth I quickly swallowed everything he gave. Once he was done I cleaned him up with my tongue and laid down next to him. He pulled me flush against him as he was still panting.

After we both managed to calm down I looked up at him. "Do you ever think about," I paused and turned bright red. "Sex?" I finished my sentence and avoided all eye contact.

Peeta laughed softly and pulled me closer to him. "Of course I do. When my fingers were in you I couldn't help but think what it would be like to be in you. When your mouth was around me my mind was making it seem like I was inside of you. Do you think about it?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

All I could do was nod. "I never really did before but I have been lately." I spoke softly and kissed his shoulder. I could tell he was smiling which caused me to smile too.

"One day we will try that out then." He said bringing one of his hands to move my chin to look at him. Peeta had a large smile on his lips which caused me to smile and feel as if butterflies were in my stomach.

No one had ever made me feel like this. I was always more of a tomboy who never paid attention to boys. I always figured that no boy would be interested in me so I would just end up with Gale. But Peeta changed that. I was so in love with Peeta it hurt sometimes, he made me feel so girly and I was not use to it at all. But feeling girly around him was something I was getting used to

I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him. "One day soon?" I asked looking at him from under my eye lashes.

Peeta groaned and kissed my forehead. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked teasing as he pulled the blanket over us. "I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta." I replied as I cuddled up against him trying to imagine what our life would be like in the future.

**A/N: That is all for today my little ducks. Next chapter will have the start of Peeta rebuilding the bakery, some drama in District 12, Peeta and Katniss working on the book, Haymitch dealing with the baby geese and possibly an actual lemon..not just a lime. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Did I mention it's nearly one in the morning where I am as I finish this so I'm a little loopy from lack of sleep. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my lovely ones! I have made a Twitter account and I will be posting things on it about what parts of writing I am at, if my lovely new BETA's are editing and when posting will be happening. You can follow me on it and of course I will follow back. My username is the same username I have here. I also just want to introduce everyone to my BETA's, brittneyi and Smillea237. They have both edited this chapter and I am very grateful for them! I also just want to say thank you to everyone reading this, even if you aren't reviewing, it is so amazing to get e-mails saying that this story has been added to favorites and alerts and that I've been added to favorites and alerts as an author. It is one of the best feelings so thank you all, you keep this story going. See you all at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, I do currently own a mystery bruise.**

Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but smile from being in Peeta's arma. After we took a short nap yesterday he went to his house to get more clothes and while he was gone I moved some of my clothes around in my wardrobe and dresser so he would have room. The smile on his face when he saw I cleared room for him was the best thing I had ever seen. I'd never seen him so happy over such a small thing like clearing space for him. He thanked me by making some cheese rolls and then brought me back to bed. Needless to say, most of our day was spent just lying in bed.

Today, Peeta was going to go talk to the builders about re-building the bakery and I was going to go hunting. We ended up taking a shower together, we took turns washing each other. At first it was very embarrassing but once I got over the fact that he had seen me naked numerous times, it wasn't as bad. Once we got dressed and ready for our day we grabbed a few rolls and headed out.

We walked together, holding hands, to the center of town. Peeta wanted to walk with me there and then we would split up to do our own tasks. Part of me wanted to stay with Peeta but I knew that he would need to do this alone, and it wasn't like he could come out hunting with me. With his leg he would scare the animals away. I fixed my bag on my shoulder, which contained a light lunch for when I took a break from hunting. Even though I didn't need to hide the fact that I hunted anymore, I still kept my bow and arrows in the woods. Some traditions are harder to get rid of then others.

When we made it to the center of town Peeta gave me a kiss. "I'll see you at dinner." He said softly as he touched the end of my braid. "I'm not sure what Sae is making but she and Scarlett are coming over tonight. So try to catch something good." He smiled at me and kissed me again,"Be safe." He muttered against my lips.

"I will be. I promise. I will see you at dinner." I replied kissing him back. I pulled myself away knowing that if we continued we would never get our tasks done. As I made my way towards the fence I turned around and looked at him, "I love you," I called out.

Peeta returned a large smile and called out, "Love you too!" As he turned around to walk towards Paul's, the builder, shop. I made my way to the fence, ducking between the wires and went off into the woods. On my walk I looked towards the fence and figured I would try to talk to Paul about building a better fence, one that would actually serve a protection purpose.

Once I got to the woods I quickly gathered my bow and arrow and got to work. I moved stealthily through the trees to find my target. I figured I would start off small and work my way up to bigger game once I was back to my old self. The first thing I found was a rabbit, it looked fully grown and would go for a good price.

As I shot my arrow I hit the rabbit on the first try. Smiling to myself I walked over to find that I nearly hit it directly in the eye, this caused me to smile further. I didn't have my perfect shot back, but I was getting there. I continued on like this for a while, until I made it to the lake. I paused and laid my hunting bag next to the lake.

Noting that the sun was getting lower I decided I would head back shortly. I knelt next to the lake and washed my hands free of the dirt and grime that I had gotten on them. Once I was clean I drank some of the water, picked my hunting bag up, and went back to hide my bow and arrows. On my walk back to town I decided that I would take Peeta to the lake one day. I hadn't taken him out here yet, but maybe once he started to rebuild the bakery I could show him the lake.

After making my way under the wire of the fence I first stopped at The Hub to go to the butcher to sell some of the rabbit that I had caught. Once I sold some to him I hurried home. Walking in my front door I was met by the laughter of Scarlett and Peeta. I could feel a smile on my face as I walked into the kitchen after seeing Peeta and Scarlett playing with yarn on the floor again. Going into the kitchen I greeted Sae and gave her the already skinned rabbits, thanks to the butcher, to add to the stew. I would need to start catching something other than rabbit since it seems like the only thing we've been eating.

I quickly went upstairs to change and wash up before I went downstairs. I took a place sitting on the couch to watch Peeta and Scarlett play. It made my heart grow large seeing how amazing Peeta was with this little girl. Even though I didn't want children, just watching him made me want them. I could see Peeta spoiling a little girl of his own and teaching her how to draw and paint.

My thoughts were quickly stolen when Scarlett ran over to me to show me what Peeta had taught her to do with the yarn. She was showing me different knots and trying to explain how to do them. I kept encouraging her and appearing interested in what she was showing me. I figured I would need to learn how to be around children if Peeta wanted them.

I continued to listen to Scarlett's knot lesson until Sae called us into the kitchen to eat. We ate in silence, then Peeta and I cleaned up as Sae and Scarlett got ready to leave. As they left Scarlett gave Peeta a big hug and promised him that she would come visit again soon. Once they were at the door, Scarlett ran back over to me and gave me a hug before running back over to her grandmother to go home. I turned and smiled at Peeta.

"How did talking with Paul go?" I asked softly walking over to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "It went good. He said that he would come up with a plan to make it look like it had before. Paul wants to have the plan to me by next week so hopefully I will approve of it and we can start building it within the next two weeks." His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. "I missed you today." He added with a smile and kissed me softly.

I couldn't help but smile against his lips. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away. "I think we should work on the plant book. But instead of making plants we should do people. Tell our stories about how we remember them. It might help." I spoke softly as I looked at him.

"I think that would be a great idea. You could write about them and I'll draw the pictures. It would be a great remembrance for those we lost." Peeta replied playing with the end of my braid.

While I watched him I couldn't help but feel the coil inside start to get tight. Something about this boy just made me feel like nothing I had felt before. I couldn't stop myself as I kissed him hard and pushed myself closer to him. He seemed to feel the same because he pulled me closer to him and pushed his hips against me.

Peeta quickly picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist on their own. He quickly got us upstairs to my room and placed me gently on the bed. Soon we were down to our underwear and he was pushing against me. I pulled my lips away from his needing air as I was panting. Peeta kept thrusting his hips against mine and feeling him rubbing against me made the coil grow tighter. My nails gripped onto Peeta's shoulders as he started to move against me harder.

"Peeta." I managed to pant out. "You know how we said we would have sex soon?" I asked as he started to suck on my neck.

He nodded his head and stopped sucking on my neck. His blue eyes met my eyes and he kissed my nose. "Yeah we just talked about it yesterday how could I forget?" He said smirking as he thrusted his hips against mine even harder.

"Well, I'm thinking about that one day can be today." I said as my back arched against his hips. Hearing him groan near my ear gave me confidence. I flipped us over so my hips were on top of his. I grinded down against him and his eyes turned darker as his hands gripped my hips. One of his hands moved down to my thigh and dipped between my legs into my underwear. He started to rub the little nub he now seemed so fond of.

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked softly as he kept rubbing me. I nodded quickly and pushed against him.

My hands reached down and started to push down his underwear as his hands did the same for mine. Once we were completely free, I pushed down against him and gasped at feeling him pushing against my wetness.

Peeta flipped us back over so I was under him and one of his hands started to rub my wetness. "You feel so ready. What about protection?" He asked looking like he was ready to maul me.

"Capitol covered that. They gave me a shot that would prevent any sort of pregnancy from happening. They already thought we were having sex so they wanted to be safe." I said as I bucked against his fingers. "Please don't tease me today." I whimpered looking up at him.

He just nodded and moved his hand down to himself. I watched as he wrapped his hand around and put the head against me. Moving the head up and down, making sure it bumped against the nerves, before making his way back down. Once he got to the opening he started to slowly push into me.

The pain was not too bad, I had been through worse, but it was still pain. I thought that Peeta's fingers inside were big enough but it didn't even compare to him actually being inside of me. He kept pushing forward and I couldn't help but go on my elbows to try to watch.

It was amazing to see him pushing inside of me and once we were fully connected I barely noticed the pain. I was whimpering as he started to pull out just for him to thrust back into me. My elbows stopped their support and I fell back onto my back. My hands went up to grip Peeta's shoulders tightly as he set a slow pace.

"You okay?" he asked softly. I nodded my head and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kept his slow pace which was pure torture.

I moaned as he got even deeper but I need more. "Peeta, don't hold back." I said in his ear as I gently bit his ear lobe. That seemed to spur him on because he started to thrust into me faster and a little harder. The bed started to move under us and hit against the wall but I didn't care. It felt too good to care.

One of Peeta's hands drifted between up and gently pinched my nerves above where we were connected. He twisted it around as he began to thrust harder. My nails dug into his shoulders as I bit back a scream.

Suddenly I went from below him to above him. His hands were on my hips and he had only his head inside. "This okay?" he asked as he started to pull my hips down on him.

My mouth opened in a gasp at the new feeling. He felt even deeper than before and I could feel the coil close to breaking. "I'm awesome." I said softly as I moaned. He started to bounce me on him, slowly at first but getting faster. Once I figured out what to do, I started to raise my hips on him and work with him. He let me take control and I started to go faster, his hips soon started to buck up to meet mine which forced me to scream out.

"I'm so close Katniss. Please tell me your close." I heard Peeta say below me. Of course he was thinking about how I was doing during this. I smiled and started to move even faster. I bent down to kiss him to try to tell him I was close too.

Our bodies continued to move together as the only sound I heard was skin slapping against skin. That sound itself started to make me feel even wetter and it spurred me on to try to move faster. I knew I was a goner when Peeta's lips wrapped around one of my nipples and one of his hands pinched my nerves tightly.

We both screamed as we finished and I couldn't stop my hips from moving against him as I rode out the wave. I felt his hardness soften slightly although it was still hard. After a few minutes he lifted me off of him and placed me onto the bed next to him. I looked down and saw he was still hard and looked up at him.

He had a boyish smile on his face. "Ready to go again?" he asked as he went to sit up. He climbed behind me and licked me gently. "You taste so good." He muttered against me as his lips worked me. Still sensitive from before the coil built up quickly and soon broke the moment he bit me. I let out a softer scream which caused Peeta to smile.

"How can you be ready again?" I asked panting as he rubbed my back, still behind me.

Peeta laughed. "I'm addicted to you that's why." He said as he stroked himself a bit. Watching him made me moan and my hips pushed towards him on their own. Peeta took this as a sign and started to push into me from behind.

This was a whole new feeling and I quickly rose to be on my knees and elbows. He started to thrust into me at a fast pace with his hands braced on the wall above the bed. He felt so deep inside of me and I had never felt closer to him.

"I love you Peeta. So much." I cried out as he hit the spot that he felt yesterday. My face buried in the pillow to cover my screams. The pillow soon pulled away from me and I looked over my shoulder to Peeta.

He started to thrust faster and I could tell that he was close. "I want to hear you," he growled as his hands reached under me to play with my nipples. I hadn't noticed how heavy my breasts felt until then as they bounced back and forth from Peeta's thrusting.

The coil grew tighter and tighter until I muttered I was close. Between the sounds of the bed hitting the wall and skin against skin I lost it. Hearing something that sounded like an animal, I realized it was me screaming out mixed with Peeta growling as we both finished against.

Once we were down Peeta laid down on his back and pulled me onto his chest. He rubbed my back and had a huge smile on his face.

"I love you," He muttered, his voice dripping with sleep. I smiled up at him and kissed his chest. I heard him mumble thank you as he fell asleep. Curling against him I pulled the blanket over us with a smile on my face.

I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened I noticed I was in bed alone. Growing worried that Peeta had an episode I sprang out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the ground. I walked out of the room and saw a light on downstairs. Wondering down I saw Peeta sitting on the couch drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked softly as I made my way to the couch. I noticed that Peeta had the book out and was drawing his family. I felt my heart break realizing how much pain he might be feeling.

Peeta put down the book and his pencil as he wrapped an arm around me. "I had a dream that they were still alive. I thought that maybe by drawing them I could feel better. Kind of helped." He spoke as if he had been crying.

"You should have woken me up. I would have been there for you." I responded as I hugged him tightly. I could feel tears going through the shirt and I realized he was crying. "Oh Peeta." I whispered as I kissed the top of his head and continued to hold him.

At that moment I realized that he seemed so strong but he was just as broken as me, probably more. I decided that I would stop caring about me and more about getting him back to how he was. I would start to try to repair my boy just as he's been trying to do with me.

I would need to get in touch with my doctor in Capitol to see if I could get the shot reversed quicker than its intent.

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review it so I know if you all are actually liking it! Also if you have anything you'd like to see send me a message or write it in a review and I'll try to write it in. Until next time! **


	10. Quick Authors Note Sorry! Please read!

Hello my Lovely Readers,

I am sorry to give those who have this on alert an alert/email, butrelease read the following;

I want to give my deepest apologizes for there not being a new chapter in nearly a month. It is currently finals week at my college so the last month has been insane with classes, papers and numerous projects. This week is completely kicking my butt because I've had a presentation to give and I have three finals to take. I know it's no real excuse but I have literally had zero time to write. I have some free time tomorrow when I get out of work so I will be writing the next chapter, which will be un-BETAed just so I can get it to you all sooner.

I am again so very sorry! I will begin to make it up to everyone.

-Merriweather


End file.
